


Perfect Imperfection

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: This isn't how they'd imagined it





	Perfect Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my Walt/Jesse shorts. A triple drabble - 300 words.

This isn't how they’d imagined it.

Walt had pictured himself easing Jesse down onto a big, luxurious bed, undressing him tantalisingly slowly, seducing him, making him wait until he was trembling with desire...

Jesse had seen himself sliding into Walt's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, holding him tight as they fucked - totally confident, totally in control, taking it nice and slow...

In the event, it's all happening really fast - and it’s a little messy. Their kisses are clumsy at first; they bump heads and bump noses. It feels as though they can't quite get close enough, as though every kiss, every touch is teasing them, daring them to get it right.

Jesse almost falls backwards as they lose their balance. Walt catches him and pulls him back. Their kisses gain momentum as they steady themselves. They're both panting already, and appreciative sounds are escaping from deep in their throats, urgent and erotic.

Jesse's got a rubber in his wallet; Walt takes it from him and rips it open with his teeth. There's no finesse to speak of, but they have no use for that today. All they need is to be with one another, to taste one another. All they want to do is find some kind of bliss in this tiny shared space they hold so dear.

They pull off, push up or shove away their clothes and Walt buries himself deep inside Jesse. With every passing moment, the world outside fades a little more. They're completely wrapped up in each other, finding their way entirely by instinct, racing for a finish they both know won't put an end to this for either of them. In fact, it’s just the beginning.

This isn’t how they’d imagined it, but right now it feels a lot like perfection.


End file.
